Hollywood Heights: Loren and Eddie's Honeymoon!
by DarrenCrisssexygirlR5Family
Summary: I do not own the names in this story .Loren and Eddie. Summary: This is the sequel of True Soul Mates the Honeymoon. I do not own the names in this story .Loren and Eddie.
1. Chapter 1

Hollywood Heights: Loren and Eddie's Honeymoon!

I do not own the names in this story .Loren and Eddie.

Summary: **This is the sequel of True Soul Mates the Honeymoon. I do not own the names in this story .Loren and Eddie.**

Chapter 1

Mr. And Mrs. Duran we are almost there so can you please go back to your seats.

Thank you Brenda.

Loren is you alright baby?

Yes baby I'm alright I'm just tired I haven't gotten much sleep.

Well when get we get to the hotel we can take a nap before we go out looking around Hawaii Island.

That would be great Baby.

Mr. Duran we are here and your car is out front.

Thank you Brenda.

Hello Mr. Duran I'm your driver Tim I will be here to take you around the Islands.

Thank you Tim.

So here is your hotel you and Mrs. Duran can go check in I'll grab your bags.

Thank you Tim.

Eddie and Loren walked into the hotel when they were greeted by the owner of the hotel.

Hello Mr. and Mrs. Duran I'm the owner of this hotel and I will take you too sweet.

Thank you so much.

Wow Baby this sweet is so pretty. We have to thank Jake for booking this sweet.

Loren do you want something to eat before we head to bed baby?

Yes that would be nice baby.

**(Eddie called for room service to order some food and drinks)**

Baby wow you look so hot right now.

Thank you Baby I taught you would like it baby.

Knock, Knock.

Mr. Duran here is or order.

Thank you sir.

Have a good night Mr. Duran.

Baby our food is here.

Thank you baby.

Wow Eddie this food is really good. I love the way they make the chicken stir fry with the rice and pineapples.

Yea it is good.

Baby you really look tired Loren. Let's go to bed.

Okay baby.** (Eddie picked Loren up and carried to the bed)**

**(Eddie put his arms around his wife and started kissing her neck and Loren turned to her husband and kissed his neck and lips and one thing lead to another and Loren made love with Eddie and it was so magical and they both had finally had fallen asleep.)**

Nora has you heard from the kids today?

No Max haven't I'm sure we will heard from in a few days Nora. I know I miss them already.

Baby they are alright.

Okay Max so you want to get something to eat?

Yes let's go eat some tacos.

Okay baby.

Good morning Mrs. Duran.

Good Morning Mr. Duran.

Eddie Last night was so great for it being my first time.

It was great last night baby.

Baby I'm going to jump in the shower so we can go site seeing and get something to eat.

Okay Loren I love you.

I love you too Eddie.

**(Eddie pulled out his cell and called his Dad)**

Hello Pops how are you and Nora doing?

Hi Eddie, I and Nora are alright we are out to lunch at the taco place that we used to eat at.

That sounds great pops.

So Eddie how is you and my daughter doing?

We are doing great we are fixing to head out to go site seeing and grab lunch. I just need to know if you can look for a house for me and Loren because I think it's time we find a house so we can get out of the penthouse.

Yea Eddie me and Nora can look this afternoon, do you know how many rooms you want?

Yea I think maybe 3 to 4 bedrooms with a pool out back and a big back yard.

Okay Eddie I'll look.

Pops I want this to be a surprise for her when we get back to town.

Okay Eddie.

Eddie the shower is free so you can get in baby.

Okay baby.

Eddie let me say to my daughter.

Okay Pops but if you find one send me photos okay.

Okay son.

Loren Dad is on the phone.

Okay be right there.

HI Dad how is you and mom doing?

Hi Loren honey we are doing alright we are out eating lunch. So how is Hawaii?

It is so pretty here and we are going site seeing when Eddie gets out of the shower.

That is good. Well you too have fun and are careful alright.

Yes we will. Tell Mom Hi and I love you both.

Okay honey I will and we love you too.

Max how are the kids doing?

They are doing well they are fixing to go site seeing and Eddie wants us to go look for a 3 to 4 bedroom house for Loren to surprise her when they get back. And he wants a big back yard with a pool. And when we find one to take photos and send them to him.

Wow Loren is going to love that if we can find one before they get back into town. When do you want to go look for one?

How about after we eat lunch baby.

Okay that sounds like a plan.

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

Eddie wow this place is so peaceful here with no press following us.

Yes Baby it is peaceful and I love being here with you and how about we take a walk on the beach before heading back to the hotel.

Sure that would be great baby. **(Eddie and Loren hand and hand walking along the beach)**

Baby what are we going to eat for dinner tonight?

I was thinking maybe tacos or something light.

That sounds good baby .Let's go get ready.

Baby do you want to take a shower with me baby?

Yes that would be great.

Eddie if you don't stop that we won't get something to eat until real late.

Okay Loren I'll stop for now because I know you want to go eat something.

Thank you Eddie. Now let's go please.

Okay baby let's go.

**(Loren heard her phone ringing)**

Hi Loren, How is your honeymoon?

Hi Mom it's going great Mom and it is so pretty over here and the ocean here is so blue and you can see eight though it.

Wow Loren I bet it is pretty; I hope you take loads of photos.

I will Mom but we are on our way out to get dinner so I will call you in a few days.

Okay Honey I love you.

I love you too Mom.

**(Eddie heard his phone ringing)**

Hi Son I just wanted to let you know that I found the House I'm sending you the photos now.

Okay Dad thanks. Hold on let me look.

Wow Dad I love it get that one and see the realtor will wait until I get back to sign the paper work and pay the money.

Okay I will and I will let you know.

Thank you Dad.

No problem Son.

Bye Dad

Bye son

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

Can I take you to your table sir?

Yes thank you. Can I take or drink order.

Yes I would like an Ice tea with lemon and for you sir. I'll have the same.

Wow Eddie all this look so good I don't know what to order. I think I want the chicken and pineapple taco and rice.

What about you Eddie what are you getting?

I think the same as you it looks good.

Can I take your order sir?

Yes we will have two chicken and pineapple and rice taco.

Okay thank you I will have your dinner out to you shortly.

Baby what we are going to do when we get back to the states because we are going on tour in January.

Loren before we go on tour I have a surprise for you and then we can go on tour baby.

Okay Baby that is fine but.

Here is your order in enjoy.

Thank you.

Hmmm this is really good. What about you Eddie what do you think?

Yes it is really good. So Loren how about we go for a cruise around Hawaii Island and have lunch on the cruise.

That sounds like fun.

Can you all anything else sir?

No we are good can I get the check please.

Yes sir just one second.

Eddie that was a nice place. Eddie how about we get something for the gang back home from Hawaii, What do you think?

That sounds like a great idea. They have some nice shops do you think we should get them?

I was thinking that dolphin frame for Mom and for Dad we should get him that glass piano, and for Mel I was thinking about that necklace with the little diamonds on it, and for Jake and Kelly we should get them a t-shirt.

I like it baby we got everyone take care of.

So what do you all think so far of Eddie and Loren's Honeymoon story so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

Loren baby are you feeling alright baby?

Yes I'm alright Eddie I just woke up with a head ace and

I'm burning up with a fever.

Do you want some aspirin?

Yes I could use some.

Okay hold.

It might be because we have been staying up a lot for the last few days.

Yea that could be Eddie but I want to lay here for a little while before we leave okay.

Okay Baby can I lay with you?

Yes Eddie I would like that.

**(Eddie wrapped his arms around Loren and fallen back to sleep)**

**(Eddie and Loren's cells were ringing)**

Hello Eddie

Hi Dad what's up?

Did I wake you up Son?

Yea but its okay is everything alright with you all?

It's alright Loren is not feeling to good this morning she is running a fever so I gave her some aspirin and we went back to bed.

Is she running a fever now Eddie?

Hold on let check, No I think the fever has gone down.

Son if it goes back up I want you to bring her home early she could have caught a virus or something.

Okay Dad. So if everything set for when we get home?

Yes all you have to is sign the papers and then you can move in. It's still in Hollywood not far from MK.

Okay Dad thanks I'm going to go so I can get back in bed before Loren notices that I'm not there.

Okay Son.

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

Good even thing Baby how is you feeling?

I'm feeling a lot better thank you my fever is gone down. But I want some food I'm hungry.

Okay baby I will order some room serve with all your favorites and some ice tea with lemon.

Thanks baby I'm going to take a shower while you do that.

**(Eddie watched his wife head down the hall)**

Hi this is room 345 I would like to order some food and drinks.

Okay what kind of food would like?

Yes I would like some chicken and Pineapple with rice and some pizza and some fries and some hamburgers and a pitch of ice tea with lemon. And some strawberry's ice cream.

Okay thank I will take care it for you.

Thank you.

Loren the food is order are you alright?

Yes baby can I wear one of your t-shirts and sweat pants?

Yes baby you can I bring it to you.

Okay thanks baby.

Knock, Knock coming.

Hello Sir here is your dinner.

Thank you.

Have a good night sir.

You too.

Wow Eddie that is a lot of food baby.

Well I didn't know what you wanted so I order your favorites.

Thank you baby.

Eddie I can't believe that we have one more night than back to the states.

I know baby I love it here as well.

But baby we need to get back and we have to start writing some more songs.

I know Loren. But for your last night in Hawaii I think we should go to a nice dinner on the beach and go for a night swim as well. What do you think?

I love that baby.

So how is your dinner Loren?

Its real good Baby. Thank you.

This was a great honeymoon baby.

And I got a great tan and I look great as well.

Yes baby you look hot Loren and with all these photos are great as well even with the photos of the sunset that took of you on the beach baby.

Yes Eddie I love that photo you took of me in the sunset.

So if you are done I will put the tray outside our door.

Yea I'm done baby thank you.

So you want to watch a movie in bed baby?

What movie do you want to watch love stories?

Yes that will be nice baby.

I will meet you in there Eddie.

Okay baby.

Eddie I got your spot ready for you.

Thanks Loren.

**(Eddie and Loren snuggle up together and had fallen asleep)**

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

Good morning my pretty wife.

Good morning my husband.

How are you feeling Loren?

I feel a lot better thanks.

So we ready to start our last day baby?

Yes let's get dress and head out.

Sounds nice Eddie.

**(Eddie and Loren headed out to the beach for Breakfast)**

Wow Eddie this place is so nice and the water is so warm.

Yea I know and you can see the bottom. Which is nice to see.

Yes it is Eddie.

**(Eddie stood behind Loren and wrapped his hand around her.)**

Eddie can I ask you something?

Yes baby anything.

Later down the road what do you think about having a family? The reason why I was asking is because we never talked about it.

Loren baby I would love to have a family later down the road. Because I know we are going to be great parents.

Thanks you for answering me, About this because I have been thinking about that because I think having a family with you would be so great you are so handsome and loving .

Thank you Loren and I feel the same way. Because I know you will make a great mom someday.

So baby you ready to head back to the hotel because we need to get some rest because our flight leaves at 930.

Yes baby that is fine that way we can get a good night's rest.

Eddie thanks you so much for a great Honeymoon and thank you for marrying me.

No thank you for marrying me Loren because I know that we are going to be happy the rest of our lives you make me so happy baby. I'm glad we found each other.

Good night baby. I love you.

Good night Eddie I love you too.

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

**I hope you all like this chapter. And in the next chapter Eddie surprises Loren with their new house. Read to see what happens next.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

**(Loren heard her cell phone ringing)**

Hello Loren, We just wanted to when you and Eddie were going to be landing?

Mom we should be landing within the hour. Is everything wrong with you or dad?

No honey we wanted to pick you guys up and take you to dinner if you guys are not too tired from your trip.

I think that should be great, I'll ask Eddie and see what he says hold on a second.

Okay Honey.

Eddie Mom wants to know if they can take us to dinner if we are not too tired from the trip back home.

Tell Mom that would be fine.

Mom is you still there?

Yes Honey I'm here.

Eddie said that was a good idea. So are you going to meet us at the airport in an hour?

Yes honey we will. I will see you there never Honey.

Okay Mom I love you see you soon.

I love you too Honey.

Eddie, Mom will be picking us up when we land at the airport.

Okay Baby.

It will be nice to see them for dinner.

Yea it will be.

Mr. Duran we will be landing soon can you all take your seats.

Sure thing.

Loren I bet you can't to see Mel.

Yea I missed her, but I'm sure she is going to be questioning me about every detail about our trip. But that is okay because I have lots to tell her.

I'm glad you have Mel to talk to because you never know when you will need your best friend.

That is true Eddie. So Baby when are we planning to head on tour?

I really don't know I guess we can get with Jake and Kelly tomorrow.

That would be good.

Mr. and Mrs. Duran we have landed.

Thank you.

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

Max I see your kids coming.

Hi Mom and Dad how you guys have been?

Hi Loren and Eddie, We are doing great ready to go and get something to eat.

**(Eddie and Max watched as there ladies walked down to baggiest calm)**

Dad did you bring those Papers so I can sign them?

Yes I did Eddie; Good let me sign them so that way we can show Loren the new house tonight.

Okay thanks dad. By any chance did they give you the keys so we can look at it?

Yes son they did I have them with me.

Thanks dad.

**(Loren and Nora watched as there guys were talking)**

You no Mom Eddie and I were talking about someday down the road about making you and dad grandparents. What do you think about that?

Oh my god Loren that would make us the happiest parents in the world.

I'm glad you like the idea Mom.

Hello ladies, sorry to keep you waiting.

It's alright Guys. Now let's go get something to eat.

**(Loren called Mel)**

**(Mel heard her phone ringing)**

Hello Mel how are you doing?

Hi Loren, I'm doing great, and how are you doing?

I'm doing good Mel I just wanted to let you know that we are back in town and I want to see you tomorrow for lunch if you want?

Yes Loren I would love too. I 'm so glad you guys are back I have missed you guys.

We have missed you too Mel.

Okay Mel I'll see you tomorrow. We love you.

Love you too.

Loren baby how is Mel doing?

She is glad we are back. I told her we could have Lunch tomorrow.

That sounds good Loren.

So Eddie and Loren how was Hawaii?

It was so pretty there and we have loads of photos and some gifts for everyone.

I'm glad you guys had a good Honeymoon.

Dad before we go to dinner how about we had to the home first than we can go eaten if that is alright?

Yes Eddie that is fine.

Loren do you remember I told you that I have a surprise for you?

Yes I remember why?

Because I need to blind fold you so you won't see your surprise until we get there.

Okay Eddie if you must blind fold me than go head.

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

Okay Loren is you ready to see your surprise baby?

Yes Eddie I'm ready.

Okay you can take the blind fold off now.

Oh my god Eddie who's house is this?

Loren this is our new house baby.

When did you do all this?

We did it the other day. Would you like to go inside and take a look around?

Yes we should. How many rooms is it Eddie?

It's 3 to 4 bedrooms baby. With a big back yard and a pool.

Wow Eddie I love this house. When can we move into it baby?

We can move in sometime tomorrow if you would like?

Yes I would like that.

So Loren honeys how do you like your house?

Mom I love it, I can't believe Eddie bought it.

Well Loren He thought it would be good to start your marriage out without being in the pent house.

Well I love it and can't wait to move in it.

Would you like to help me bring stuff in and see where everything is going to go?

Loren that would be great. Now let's go see if the guys are ready to go eat.

Max is you and Eddie ready to go eat now?

Yes Honey we are coming.

So baby you really like your gift?

Yes I do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

Good morning Loren how did you sleep?

Good morning Eddie I slept well.

Loren would you like some coffee?

Yes that would be great thanks.

Loren is everything alright?

Why do you ask Eddie?

Because you look like something is bother you Loren.

Eddie there is nothing wrong.

Okay Loren, So what are you going to be doing today?

I think I'm going to head to Mom's house to pack up some of my stuff and I'm going to have lunch with Mel at the cafe.

What are you going to be doing Eddie?

I have a meeting with Jake and to talk about the new songs.

Okay Eddie I'm going to go get dress I talk to you when I'm done.

**(Eddie watched as his wife walked down the hall wondering what is really wrong with her that she is not telling him.)**

Eddie I'm heading out now.

Okay Loren I love you. I'll call you later.

Eddie I love you too.

**(Loren pulled out her cell and dialed Mel)**

Hello Mel, What are you doing?

Hi Lo, I'm just getting up. What's up with you?

Mel I was wondering if you can come by my Mom's house because I need to talk to you about something.

Sure Lo is something wrong?

I'll tell you when you get here.

Alright Lo see you soon.

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

Mom is you home?

**(Loren walked back to her bedroom)**

Loren's POV

_I really don't know what to do right now because I know that I should tell Eddie I think I might be pregnant because I have all the sign's. With the touring next month this is really too soon._

Knock Knock come in.

Hey Lo, where you at?

Back in my room Mel.

**(Mel gave Loren a big hug)**

Wow Loren you look good. How was your Honeymoon?

Mel it was really nice.

So Lo what is going on with you because you seem different and it's like something is bothering you.

Mel I think I might be pregnant.

Loren wow what are you going to do?

Mel I don't know because I know Eddie wants us to go on tour next month, And I haven't told Eddie yet and I think he is worried about me right now because I didn't say much to him when I left this morning.

Loren has you talked to your Mom yet about this?

No not yet I was going to later. Because I might need to have her come with me because I'm 20 years old and Married and might be pregnant. And to be honest Mel I'm scared because I'm just getting my career started.

Loren maybe we should call Nora have come now so we can go and see if you are for sure. Because you do look pale Loren.

Okay Mel, I'll call her.

**(Loren pulls out her phone and dialed her mom)**

Hi Mom, are you busy right now?

Hi Loren, No I with Max having lunch am something wrong?

Mom I need to know if you can come to the house I need to talk with you please.

Loren is something wrong?

Mom pleases.

Okay Honey I'm on my way.

Thank you.

Nora is something wrong with Loren?

Max I'm not sure she didn't sound right and she wants me to come to my house.

Nora that don't sound right, Now I'm worried about Loren, I'm going to call Eddie and see if anything happen.

Okay Max calls me if you find out anything.

**(Nora and Max went there different ways to their kids)**

**(Max dialed Eddie's cell)**

Hi Eddie

Hi Dad, what's up?

Eddie the reason why I'm calling is because Nora just got a weird call from Loren and I was wondering if anything happen with you too.

Dad nothing is wrong that I know of. Loren was acting weird when she left this morning but when I asked her if something is wrong but she said there was nothing.

Eddie I'm worried about Loren didn't you say she was sick while you were in Hawaii?

Yes she was for 24 hours, than she was fine.

Okay well Nora went to her house to see what is going on. She said she let me know if there is anything we need to do.

Alright Dad keep me posted I'll be at Jake's office if you need me.

Alright Eddie.

Loren where you at Honey?

I'm in my room.

Hi Nora

Hi Mel is everything alright girls?

Mom can you sit down please?

Loren you are scaring me what is wrong baby?

Mom I need to see a doctor?

Wait what for Honey?

Mom I think I might be pregnant.

Wow Loren is you sure honey?

Well I have been sick to my stomach this morning and I really don't feel too well.

Okay Loren.

Mom I haven't said nothing to Eddie yet and I'm not sure I'm going to right now.

Why do you not want to tell Eddie for Loren?

Because Eddie and I are going on tour next month and I know that he is looking forward to this moment and on top that I'm starting out my career and I don't think Kelly and Jake are going to like having the tour canceled because it's going to cost money.

Loren Let's go now to the doctor and see first than go from there.

Okay Mom let's go.

Come on Mel.

Nora and Loren and Mel walked into the doctor's office.

Hi can I help you please?

Yes my name is Nora Tate and my daughter needs to see a doctor.

Okay what is your daughter name?

I'm Loren Tate Duran.

Wow my daughter is a big fan of ours and Eddie Duran.

Thank you.

So I can set you up with Dr. Martin just give me a minute to see if he can see you.

Thank you.

Dr. Martin do you have time to see a new patient.

Yes and what is this new patient name?

It's Loren Tate Duran.

Okay put her in room 1.

Okay Dr. Martin.

Mrs. Duran can you follow me please.

Yes, mom and Mel come on.

The doctor will be right in.

Knock Knock come in.

Hi Mrs. Duran I'm Dr. Martin how can I help you?

Hi Dr. Martin, I have been feeling sick to my stomach lately and I need to be checked out to know what is wrong with me.

Okay Mrs. Duran.

First thing I would like to do is take some blood and go from there.

Okay thank.

Hello Mrs. Duran I'm here to take your blood for the doctor.

Okay all done Mrs. Duran.

Mom do you think I'm pregnant?

Loren I think you are honey because you look to pale right now.

Mom would you be happy if I'm having a baby?

Yes of course I 'm Loren.

Knock Knock come in.

Hello Dr. Martin what is going on with my Loren?

Well Mrs. Duran you are having a baby.

Wow Loren I'm so happy for you and Eddie.

Thank you Mom and Mel.

Okay Mrs. Duran we need to get you back in here in 3 weeks.

Okay Dr. Martin but you can call me Loren.

Okay Loren I'll see you in 3 weeks and her is some medicates to take for the pregnant.

Loren do you want to go home or to my house?

I want to go to your house.

Okay Loren but I think you need to tell Eddie soon.

I will Mom I'm just tired right now and I want to take a nap.

Okay Loren.

Mel I'm sorry about lunch maybe we can do it tomorrow if that is alright?

Yes of course Loren, you need some rest I love you and I will see you tomorrow.

I love you too Mel.

Okay Mom wake in a few hours alright?

Yes I will wake you in a few hours.

Mom thanks for today I love you.

Your welcome Loren and I love you too.

**(Nora took her cell out and dialed Max)**

**(Max and Eddie heard his cell ringing**)

Hello Max, are you with Eddie?

Hi Nora yes I'm with Eddie, How is Loren doing?

Well you are not going to believe this but our daughter is going to have a baby.

Oh my god is she really Nora?

Yes but she hasn't told Eddie yet.

Okay where is she now?

Here with me she laying down she is still pale. Okay well I'm coming to see her.

Alright Max see you soon.

Dad what is wrong with my Loren?

You will have to ask your Loren when we get there.

Where is she Dad?

She is at her Mom's house.

Okay let's go Dad.

**(Eddie pulled out his cell and dialed Loren)**

**(Loren heard her cell ringing)**

Hello you have reached Loren Tate Duran unable to come to the phone please leave a message and I'll get back to you.

Loren Please call me I love you talk to you soon.

Eddie what is wrong?

Loren didn't answer her phone.

Eddie, Nora said she was lying down.

Knock Knock come in

Hi Nora

Hi Guys,

Mom where is my wife?

She is sleeping Eddie in her room.

Okay thank you.

**(Eddie open Loren's bedroom door and saw his Loren lying on the bed sleeping)**

Hey Loren, wake up honey.

Hi Eddie how are you doing?

I'm fine Loren; please tell me what is going on with you please.

Eddie can you sit down please.

Okay Loren.

Eddie, I went to the doctor's office today.

Wait why Loren what is wrong?

Eddie, you know how I have been feeling sick lately.

Yea I do.

Well Eddie we found out why and I have to say that we are having a baby.

Loren you are pregnant?

Yes Eddie we are.

Oh My God baby this is so great, I'm so happy.

Is this why you have been so quiet today with me?

Yes Eddie.

Loren you should have said something to me I would have went with you.

Eddie you needed to get to Jakes and to sign paper work for the songs so that way you could start recording.

Loren I would have gone with you to the doctor office.

Okay Eddie we have our next appointment in 3 weeks and you can come with me than.

Okay Loren and what is the doctor's name.

The doctor name is Dr. Martin it's Mom's doctor.

Okay Loren, do you feel up to going home now?

Yes Eddie I do feel like going home. I'm so tired still.

Okay Loren, one question has you told Kelly yet?

No Eddie I just got told this afternoon and came here and laid down.

Okay Loren let's head out.

Now there is my pretty daughter.

Hi Dad how is you?

I'm good and how are you feeling honey?

I'm could be better thanks.

What's wrong Loren?

Dad we are having a baby.

Wow guys I'm so happy for you and I can't wait until I'm grandpa**. (Max pulled his daughter in law in for a hug)**

Thanks. Well Mom and Dad I'm tired so I'm heading home.

Loren I hope you are not driving.

No I'm not Eddie is going to.

Okay Good.

Good night guys we love you.

We love you too. Good night.

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

Eddie are you ready for dinner?

Yes Loren what are we having?

Chicken and pineapple and rice and salad.

That sounds so good.

Thanks.

SO how are you and the baby feeling today any morning sickness?

No not today, so I thought we should go and tell Jake and Kelly before I start to show.

Okay, how about we call them and have they come over for some drinks.

Okay I will call them while you get the rest of dinner done.

Okay Eddie.

**(Eddie took out his phone dialed Jake)**

Ring, ring

Hello Jake,

Hi Eddie what's up?

I was wondering if you and Kelly can come by the penthouse me and Loren would like to talk to you both.

Okay Eddie what time would you like us there?

In about 1 hour is fine.

Okay Eddie see you than.

Loren Jake said they will be here in an hour okay?

Yea that is fine Eddie, Dinner is ready.

Great because I'm hungry smelling all that good food was making me hungrier.

So Eddie there is something I want to ask you that are very important.

Loren what is it?

I was thinking it we have a daughter I wanted to name her after your Mom.

Wow Loren that would be so nice thing to do.

I thought it would be. Do you think your dad would mind?

How about we call dad and ask him.

Okay Eddie that would be nice.

**(Eddie pulled out his cell and called his dad)**

Ring, ring

Hello Dad how is you?

Hi Eddie, I'm doing good thanks. Is everything alright with Loren?

Yes Dad she would like to talk to you for a minute.

Okay Son.

Hi Dad

Hi Loren is everything alright?

Yes the reason why I'm calling is because I was wanting to know how you would feel if we name our daughter after Eddie's mom if it's a girl?

Loren I would love that and I'm sure Katie would have love that.

I'm glad you like it dad well I'm going to let Eddie talk back to you I need to get these dishes in the dish washier.

Goodnight Loren and I love you.

Goodnight Dad I love you too.

SO Dad what do you think about what Loren asked you?

Eddie that was really nice of Loren to ask me how I would feel about it and I told her that I'm sure your mom would of love that is she was with us.

I'm glad Dad. Well I will let you get back to whatever you were doing. I will talk to you later.

Okay good night son.

Good night Dad.

Knock, knock come in.

Hey Eddie what's up?

Hi Jake and Kelly thank you for coming.

No problem is there something wrong that you needed us both here?

**(About that time Loren came in and said yes Jake there is)**

Look Jake can you have a sit please.

Okay Loren.

Thank you.

So Jake and Kelly the reason why I had Eddie call you both here is because we have some good news for you and we wanted to share with you.

Okay Loren what is it.

Eddie and I are having a baby!

What that is so great Loren and Eddie.

Wow when did you found out about this?

Three days ago.

Eddie that is so great man. So when are you due?

We will find out in 3 weeks.

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

Eddie I'm heading to the doctor's now is you going with me?

Yes Loren I want to come with you.

Okay.

**(Eddie and Loren walked into Dr. Martin's Office)**

Hello Mr. and Mrs. Duran how are you doing?

We are doing well.

Loren we are going to see how big the baby is getting today and would you two like to know the sex of the baby?

Yes we do.

Okay if you follow me this way I will take you to your room so we can get started and then Dr. Martin will come in after we are done.

Okay thank you so much Nurse Kim.

Loren if you can lie down on this table and pull your shirt up up over your stomach please so I can put the gel on you.

Okay will the gel be cold?

It might be a little bit cold but not much.

Okay Loren here we go. The babies have a good heart beat and from what I can see you and Eddie are having a baby girl and boy.

Wow we are having twins.

Yes guys you are.

Oh my god we are having twins.

Okay guys I'm going to get Dr. Martin now so we can see when you are due.

Okay thanks Nurse Kim.

Eddie I can't believe we are having a baby girl and boy.

Loren this is the happiest new I have heard this month.

Me too Eddie, So can we call Mom and Dad and have them meets us at Rumors so we can tell them what we are having.

Yes that would be a great Idea Loren.

Knock Knock come in.

Hello Loren and Eddie how are you too doing?

We are doing great thank you Dr. Martin.

Well I see that the babies' heart beat is good and that you guys are having a girl that is great news. Loren you are due in September. So I will set you another appointment February and we are going to be drawing blood than so I don't want you to eat anything before the blood is drawn.

Okay Dr. Martin. Thank you I will see you in February.

Okay Guys have a great day.

You too Dr. Martin.

Loren I'm going to call dad and see if they can meet us at Rumors.

Okay Eddie.

**(Eddie dialed his Dad cell)**

Hello Dad, do you have plans for lunch today?

Hello Eddie, No I don't why what's up Son.

Well me and Loren want to see if you and Nora want to come to lunch at Rumors?

Sure son we can meet you there.

Okay Dad, we are heading there now so I will see you there.

Okay Eddie, see you soon.

Loren they will meet us there.

Okay Eddie. Can you stop somewhere and get me some water please.

Yes Honey I can.

**(Eddie and Loren and Nora and Max meet at Rumors)**

Hi Mr. Duran and Ms. Tate.

Hi Pam.

How many for lunch today?

There will be four of us today Pam.

Okay Mr. Duran follows me please.

Hello Eddie and Loren.

Hi Pam how are you doing?

I'm good thanks, if you follow me I will show you to your table where our Dad and Nora is.

Okay thank you Pam.

Hi Dad and Nora.

Hi Eddie and Loren.

What can I get you guys to drink?

I will have Ice tea with lemon, and same for me as well and for you Loren, I want water with lots of ice.

Okay be right back with the drinks.

So Kids what is going on with you too?

Well Dad and Nora, me and Loren went to the doctors and the baby's heart beat is strong and health and we are due in September. And the best part is get ready for this, Loren go head tell them.

Mom and Dad, Eddie and I are having a girl and a boy. This means we are having twins!

Oh my god that is great news guys.

Loren honey are you alright you look kind of pale right now.

Mom I'm alright I just need some more water.

Okay Honey.

So we know the baby Girl name. Have you picked a name out for the baby boy yet?

We are not sure yet on that one.

So how is the new house going guys?

It's really nice.

Mom I was going to ask do you want to do lunch with me tomorrow while you are on lunch break.

Sure Honey,

I wanted to go shopping for some stuff.

Okay Loren that would be nice to have mom and daughter time.

Great Mom.

Well as much as I love talking with you all I'm really getting tired and wanting to head home.

We understand Loren, Honey you look like you are tired.

Yea I'm tired. Thank you for coming to lunch with us.

Your welcome.

Mom I'll call you later.

Okay Loren and Eddie take care of my girl.

I will Nora.

Bye Dad, I'll call you later.

Okay Son, we love you.

We Love you too.

Loren is you sure you are alright?

Yes Eddie I'm just tired that is all.

Okay Loren I love you so much.

I love you too Eddie.

You go lay down I see you when you get up.

Okay Eddie.

**(Eddie dialed Jake)**

Hi Jake how are you doing?

Hi Eddie, I'm doing alright.

So the reason why I'm calling is that I have some news for you and Kelly.

Oh and what is that Eddie?

Loren and I are having a baby girl and baby boy.

Wow Eddie you guys are having twins that is so great man.

And how is our Loren doing?

Well Jake she is napping right now she like a little pale when we were at lunch so I'm sticking around in case she needs me.

Okay Eddie, I can bring the paper work to you so that way you won't have to leave her side right now.

That would be great, and we moved into the new house already so you can bring them here.

Okay Eddie what time would you like me to swing by?

Whenever is fine Jake?

Okay Eddie sees you soon.

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

**(Eddie went to check on Loren and she was still sleeping)**

Knock, Knock coming.

Hi Jake comes on in.

Hi Eddie I didn't wake Loren did I?

No Jake I just checked in on her and she is still sleeping.

Okay good.

So the paper work that I need you to sign is for the tour next month.

Okay Jake, But I will go on tour for two months Jake because I want to be here for Loren.

Yes I know that Eddie that is why I only put the tour for two months only.

Okay thank you Jake, so you want to stay for a beer and some pizza?

Yea that would be nice thank you.

**(Eddie heard Loren's cell ringing)**

Hi Loren how are you doing?

Hi Mel, everything is going well. But I do have some good news for you.

And what is that Loren?

Well I and Eddie are having a baby girl and baby boy.

Wow Loren you are having twins that are so great. What does Eddie think about it?

He is very happy Mel.

That is so great Loren.

Mel do you want to come to the new house?

Yes Loren I do when?

Now we are all moved in and staying here.

Okay I will be there in a few.

Okay Mel see you than.

Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!

Hi Loren honey how are you feel thing?

Hi Jake I'm doing alright, did Eddie tell you about the Babies?

Yes he did and that is great news.

Yes it is Jake.

Eddie do you want me to start dinner?

No Loren I have ordered Pizza so you wouldn't have to cook tonight.

Okay Eddie thanks.

No problem Loren.

Loren was that Mel calling?

Yea she is coming over to see the new house.

That is great.

Loren I wanted to let you know that Jake has me going on tour for only two months starting next month.

Okay Eddie that is good.

Jake I have a question for you.

Okay Loren shoot.

Well I know that I have a tour coming up is there any way that we can put that on hold until after the babies are born in September?

Oh god yes Loren we can because I know traveling is not a good idea to do right now.

Yea that is right but I do have enough songs that I can record to put out there for my fans until I go on tour.

That is wonderful and I will tell Kelly when I talk to here tomorrow.

Okay thank you Jake.

No Problem Loren.

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

**Eddie:** Loren do you want to come up with some boy names?

**Loren:** Yea I think we should because September comes pretty fast.

**Eddie**: Okay I was thinking maybe since this is my first son how about we name him after my dad, Like Max Eric Duran, or Sean Nicholas Duran, what do you think?

**Loren:** I think I like Max Eric Duran better Eddie.

**Eddie:** Okay Loren now that is done I want to surprise Dad and wait until the baby is boy to tell him the name.

**Loren:** I think that is a good Idea Eddie.

**(Loren heard her cell ringing)**

**Nora:** Hello Loren is you ready to go shopping and to have lunch honey?

**Loren: **Yes Mom I'm ready you want to come by and pick me up or do you want me to see if Eddie can drop me off on his way to the office?

**Nora:** Yea see if Eddie can drop you off Honey.

**Loren:** Okay Mom I'll see you soon.

**Nora:** Okay Honey.

**Loren:** Eddie can you bring to Mom's house on the way to the office?

**Eddie:** Sure baby, just give me a minute.

**Loren:** Okay Eddie.

**Eddie:** Loren is you ready to head to Mom's house?

**Loren:** Yes I'm ready.

**(Nora pulled out her cell and called Max)**

**Nora:** Hello Max I just wanted to let you that I and Loren are heading out to go shopping and to lunch and I wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner tonight.

**Max:** Hi Nora sure that sounds great honey. Where do you want to eat my house our house?

**Nora:** My house is fine. I was thinking about making chicken and rosemary and salad and rice.

**Max:** That sound good I'll see you tonight, call me when you want me to come by.

**Nora:** Okay I will Max.

Knock Knock come in

**Loren:** Hi Mom I'm here.

**Nora:** Hi Loren and Eddie.

**Eddie:** Hi Mom I got our girl for you.

**Nora:** Thanks for dropping her off.

**Eddie:** No Problem Mom. Loren I love you and see you tonight.

**Loren:** I love you too Eddie has a nice day at work.

**Eddie:** I will Honey.

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

**Eddie:** Hi Jake what are you doing?

**Jake:** Hi Eddie nothing much just got the rest of the paper filled out and sent off.

**Eddie:** That is good. So where I'm I going to first on this tour.

**Jake:** First place is Florida for two shows than you are going to New Hampton for two shows there and then to Canada for three shows. And that's about all I have right now. The rest we can figure out later.

**Eddie:** Okay Jake that sounds good. So was Kelly alright with putting off Loren's tour until after the twins are born?

**Jake:** Yes she was fine with that because it's not safe for Loren to travel with her carrying twins.

**Eddie:** Good, I'm glad to hear that.

**Jake:** So have you to pick out names yet?

**Eddie:** Yes for the baby girl we are naming her Katy and if it's a boy Max Eric Duran but you cannot say nothing to Papa Max because we want it to be a surprise.

**Jake:** Okay Eddie, those names are wonderful.

**Eddie:** we are happy with the names we picked.

**(Eddie heard his cell ringing)**

**Loren: **Hello Eddie

**Eddie:** Hi Loren is everything alright?

**Loren:** I'm fine Eddie; I just wanted to know if you want me to pick anything for dinner before Mom brings me home?

**Eddie:** No Loren I'll bring something home for dinner .Is there anything you want more for dinner?

**Loren:** I was thinking some spice chicken and pineapple and fried rice with egg rolls.

**Eddie:** That sounds great I'll bring that home. What time are you heading home?

**Loren:** In about an hour or so Eddie.

**Eddie:** Okay sees you at home and I love you!

**Loren:** I love you too Eddie.

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie. Loren and Eddie!**

**Eddie:** Loren I need to get ready to leave for the two months tour baby.

**Loren:** I know Eddie I really wish you didn't have to go but I know the fans are counting on you. Because they love you knew music you have written.

**Eddie:** I know Loren I'm just worried about leaving you for two months.

**Loren:** Eddie I will be alright while you are gone. I have Mom and Dad and Mel and Jake and Kelly. So I'm going to be watched while you are gone since I'm only three months away from my due date. Beside Eddie we have Skype and Twitter and our cell phones to keep in touch with each other Eddie.

**Eddie:** I know Loren but it don't make it any easier to leave you. I can't believe that this is my last night with my wife.

**Loren:** Eddie I 'm going to miss you so much and maybe I'll see if Mel can stay with me here so I can sleep in my own bed and not at My Mom's bed. Don't get me wrong Eddie I love my Mom but she worries enough for all of us.

**Eddie:** I know Loren but before I leave I want to make sure someone is going to be able to stay with you here.

**Loren:** I call Mel now and ask her now so that wills easy your mind.

**Eddie:** Okay Loren.

**(Loren dialed Mel's cell)**

**Loren:** Hi Mel I was wondering if you can stay with me for two months at my house while Eddie is out of town on tour. Because he wants to make sure someone is here with me?

**Mel: **Loren Yes I'll stay with you. When is Eddie leaving?

**Loren:** He is leaving tomorrow afternoon.

**Mel:** Okay I will pack some stuff and I will see you in the afternoon before Eddie leaves.

**Loren: **Okay thanks Mel. I'll talk to you than.

**Mel:** Okay Loren

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

**Loren:** Okay Eddie Mel is going to be over here before you leave.

**Eddie:** Okay Loren thanks baby.

**Loren:** So what do you want to do on your last night?

**Eddie:** How about a movie night with or food and drinks and just to be next to each other.

**Loren:** That sounds goods Eddie.

**Eddie:** What movie do you want to watch?

**Loren:** How about a comedy?

**Eddie:** How about Groundhog Day that is a good comedy.

**Loren:** That sounds like a good movie.

**Eddie:** Okay I got the food and I'll get the drinks.

**Loren:** Okay Eddie I have the movie in the DVR.

(Eddie and Loren cuddle up on the couch with a blanket they both had fallen asleep half way through the movie)

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

**(Eddie got woken up with his phone ringing)**

**Jake:** Hi Eddie did I wake you up?

**Eddie:** Yea but it's alright me and Loren must have fallen of asleep watching a movie.

**Jake:** Sorry Eddie but I just wanted to let you know that you need to head out about noon at the airport.

**Eddie:** Okay Jake, Are you coming with me or you staying here?

**Jake: **Yes I'll be going with you .Eddie is someone going to be staying with Loren while you are gone since she is three months away from the due date?

**Eddie:** Yes Mel is going to stay with her while I'm gone.

**Jake:** Okay that is good to know. But let Mel know if something happens to call my cell and we will be on the plane on the way back here.

**Eddie:** Thank you Jake I will tell her. If there is nothing else I'm going to get Loren into bed and get some sleep myself.

**Jake:** No that is about covers it.

**Eddie:** Okay Jake goodnight and see you tomorrow.

**Jake:** Okay Eddie.

**(Eddie woke up Loren to get her to go to bed)**

**Eddie:** Loren honey wake up lets go to the bed. We had fallen asleep on the couch.

**Loren:** Okay Eddie.

**(Morning came pretty fast and Eddie woke up before Loren did so he could get the rest of his stuff together. He grabbed the photo of him and Loren from off the night stand.)**

**Loren:** Eddie where are you at honey?

**Eddie:** I'm finishing up packing Loren.

**Loren:** Okay don't forget your notebook I got you to write your songs in baby.

**Eddie:** I got it packed Loren and I took the photo of us off the night stand to take with me.

**Loren:** Aww that is sweet Eddie. And please don't forget your laptop honey.

**Eddie:** Okay I got it everything packed and the car will be her within the hour.

**Loren:** Okay Eddie, I'm really going to miss you so much Eddie and I wish I could go with you.

**Eddie:** I know I'm going to miss you so much as well. But I will be checking in with you before and after each show. Loren I love you so much baby and I wish you could go with me as well but you can't be traveling this close to your due date.

**Loren:** I know Eddie everything is going to be alright I have Mel coming and you know she will keep a close eye on me. While you are gone.

**Eddie:** I know Loren.

**Loren:** Okay well you better finish getting ready so you are not late getting to the airport.

**Eddie:** I know Jake is coming by to pick me up because he is coming with me on this tour.

**Loren:** okay, did you call your Dad?

**Eddie:** not yet I will before I leave.

**Loren:** Okay.

**(Eddie took out his phone to call his dad)**

Ring, Ring

**Max:** Hello Son what's up?

**Eddie:** Hi Dad I'm fixing to leave for the airport for the tour for two months.

**Max:** Okay Son is anyone staying with Loren?

**Eddie:** Yes Dad someone is staying with Loren. Mel is staying with Loren she will be here soon.

**Max:** Okay son be careful and see you when you get back in town.

**Eddie: **Okay Dad bye

**Max:** Bye son.

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

**Eddie:** Loran is Mel here yet?

**Loren:** Yes she is here.

**Eddie:** Okay.

**Mel:** So Loren you look so tired right now.

**Loren:** I know I'm tired I think I'm going to go take a nap you want to come with me and watch TV until fall asleep?

**Mel:** Sure I can let's go.

Knock Knock come in.

**Jake: **Hi Loren and Mel

**Loren and Mel:** Hello Jake

**Jake:** so how are you doing Loren?

**Loren:** I 'm tired but other than that I'm doing well.

**Jake:** That is good to hear Loren. So is Eddie ready?

**Eddie:** Hi Jake and yes I'm ready.

**(Eddie walked over to Loren and gave her a big hug and didn't want to let go. Lean in and gave her a kiss.)**

**Eddie:** Loren don't cry baby I will see you in two months. I will call you every day. I love you so much.

**Loren:** I love you so much too Eddie. And I'll be fine with Mel being here watching me.

**Eddie: **I know Loren. And Mel please watches over my girl.

**Mel:** I will Eddie. Have a good tour.

**Eddie:** Thank you.

**Jake:** Mel pleases out my number in your cell phone in case you need to reach us if something happens while we are gone.

**Mel:** Okay Jake I will.

**Eddie:** Alright Jake we need to head out so we won't be late. And Loren I love you and I'll talk to you later and please get some rest.

**Loren:** I love you too and Jake takes care of my Eddie.

**Jake:** I will Loren.

**(Loren and Mel went and laid down. and had fallen asleep. and Loren's phone woke her up.)**

**Loren:** Hello

**Eddie:** Hello Loren, Did I wake you?

**Loren:** Yea you did. But that is alright, so have you made it to our first place yet?

**Eddie:** Yes I did so I wanted to let you know we are here.

**Loren:** Okay Eddie thank you for letting me know.

**Eddie:** Your welcome baby. I will let you go back to sleep, I'll go you later. I love you.

**Loren:** I love you too Eddie and I will talk to you later. Bye

**Eddie:** Bye Loren.

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

_**(Eddie been gone for 2 months and ready to go home to his wife and he is woken up by Mel stating that Loren is in Labor)**_

**Mel:** Hi Eddie sorry to wake you up.

**Eddie:** Mel is something with Loren?

**Mel:** Yes Eddie, Loren went into labor this morning and you and Jake need to get on that plane and get back her ASAP or you will miss the birth of your twins.

**Eddie:** Okay we are on the way. Tell Loren that I'm on my way.

**Mel:** Okay Eddie.

_**(Eddie called Jake)**_

**Eddie:** Jake we need to leave now Mel called and Loren is in labor and I don't want to miss the birth of my twins. I'll meet you at the airport.

**Jake:** Okay Eddie I'll leave now meet you there.

_**(Mel called Nora and Max so they can meet her at the hospital)**_

**Mel:** Nora you need to meet me at the hospital because Loren is in labor.

**Nora:** Okay Mel we are on the way now I'll meet you there and can you please keep Loren calm until we get there. And did anyone call Eddie and Jake?

**Mel:** Yes I just did they are on the way back on they should be here within an hour.

**Nora:** Okay thank you Mel, Love you.

**Mel:** No problem Nora and I love you too.

**Loren:** Mel did you get hold of Eddie and Jake and Mom and Max?

**Mel:** Yes I did and Nora and Max and Eddie and Jake are on their way .The only one I haven't gotten hold is Kelly.

**Loren:** Oh you can find her number in my cell phone to call her.

**Mel:** Okay Loren I will call now.

**Loren:** I wish these doctors would give me something for this pain I can't take much more of this.

**Mel:** I'm sorry you are in so much pain Loren I go see your nurse can give you something. But please try to keep calm.

**Loren:** I will be calm when Eddie and Jake and Mom and Max get here, I just hope Eddie makes it before our babies get here.

**Mel:** I know Loren I hope so too. I'll be right back.

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

**Mel:** Nurse Tina Loren is in a lot of pain and wants to know if you can give her something for it.

_**(Mel dialed Kelly)**_

**Mel:** Hey Kelly I'm at the hospital with Loren she went into labor and I have called Eddie and Jake and Nora and Max and they are all on their way.

**Kelly:** Okay Mel, I'm on my way.

**Mel:** Okay thanks.

_**(Eddie called Mel)**_

**Eddie:** Hi Mel how is my Loren doing?

**Mel:** Eddie she is so upset right now and in pain and she is worried that you may not make it in time.

**Eddie:** Mel please keep her calm and let her know we are at the airport and I will be there really soon.

**Mel:** Okay

_**(Nora and Max found Mel in the hall talking to the doctor)**_

**Mel:** Hi Dr. Martin I'm so glad that you are here now. Loren is in so much pain and crying.

**Dr. Martin:** I know Mel I'm going in there now to check on her, so please keep the rest of the family out here while I check on her Please?

**Mel:** Okay Dr. Martin.

**Nora and Max:** Mel what is wrong?

**Mel:** Nora and Max Loren are in a lot of pain and Dr. Martin is in there now with Loren and wanted us to stay here until he comes out.

**Nora and Max:** Okay thank you Mel has Eddie and Jake and Kelly made it yet?

**Kelly:** I'm here Nora.

**Mel:** I talked to Eddie about 20 minutes ago and they had just landed and they were on their way.

**Nora:** Okay that is good.

Knock, knock come in

**Dr. Martin:** Hi Loren

**Loren:** Hi Dr. Martin, I'm in a lot of pain.

**Dr. Martin:** Okay Loren let me take a look and see far you are and go from there.

**Loren:** Okay Dr. Martin.

_**(Back in the waiting room)**_

**Nora:** Max stop walking back and forth Loren will be alright honey.

**Max:** I know Nora but I can't help it. And I wish Eddie and Jake would get here.

**(Eddie Just walked into the waiting room when he heard what his dad said)**

**Eddie:** Dad I'm here.

**Max:** Thank god you finally made it.

**Eddie:** So how is Loren doing and where is she?

**Nora:** Eddie she is with the doctor now and he hasn't made it back out yet.

**Eddie**: Okay Nora thanks. I'm just glad I made it before she gave birth to our babies.

_**(Dr. Martin went into the waited room)**_

**Dr. Martin:** Hello Duran Family

**Everyone:** Hello Dr. Martin, How is Loren doing?

**Dr. Martin:** She is in a lot of pain which is making the babies heart beat going up to high so I 'm taking her to the surgery now so we can get the babies out.

**Eddie:** can I go see my Loren now please.

** :** Yes Eddie you can but please try to keep her calm.

**Eddie:** Okay I will.

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

Knock Knock come in

**Eddie:** Hi babies how are you?

**Loren:** Oh thank god you made it. And I'm in a lot of pain and Dr. Martin said that the babies' heart rate is too high and we have to do a C-section so we can get the babies out fast.

**Eddie:** Yea I know I spoken to him in the waiting room.

**Loren:** Eddie I'm scared that something is wrong with the babies.

**Eddie:** Loren it's going to be alright. And our babies are going to be alright.

**Loren:** I have missed you so much. And I love you.

**Eddie:** I have missed you so much too Loren and I love you too.

Knock, knock come in

** :** Okay guys it's time let's bring those Duran children into this world.

**Eddie and Loren:** Okay

** :** Eddie you can go wait with the rest of our family and I will come get you when your babies are here.

**Eddie:** Okay thank you Dr. Martin.

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

**Dr. Martin:** Loren here is our first baby girl, and the second baby boy.

**Loren:** Wow they look so much like Eddie and me. Dr. Martin is they alright?

**Dr. Martin:** Yes Loren both of them are very healthy and have a strong heartbeat.

**Loren:** Thank you.

** :** You're Welcome. Now I'm going to go let Eddie and your families know and send Eddie into see you and his children.

**Loren:** Thank you.

**( walks into the waiting room)**

** :** Eddie Duran and Family I would like to say that you have two healthy babies and Loren and those both are doing very well. You can see them after Eddie goes in first to see wife and babies.

**Everyone:** Thank you .

** :** you're welcome.

**Loren and Eddie and Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

_**(Eddie walked in to the room were Loren and his babies is.)**_

**Eddie:** Hi Loren how are you feeling baby?

**Loren:** Hi Eddie I'm alright and still in pain. See how pretty our babies are?

**Eddie:** Yes they look a lot like both of us.

**Loren:** Yea they do.

Knock: knock come in

**Nora:** Hi Loren honey.

**Loren:** Hi Mom

**Nora:** How are you feeling?

**Loren:** I 'm doing alright I'm a little tired but other than I'm good.

**Nora:** Wow my grandbabies are so pretty.

**Loren and Eddie:** Thanks Mom.

**Nora:** can the just of the family come in?

**Loren and Eddie:** Yes Mom they can so we can tell you all the names.

**Nora:** Okay honey.

_**(Nora went to the waiting room to let everyone know that they can come in now.)**_

**Everyone:** Nora how is Loren and the babies?

**Nora:** They are all fine and if you follow me we can go see the babies.

Knock Knock come in

**Everyone:** Hi Loren honey how you feeling?

**Loren:** I'm good thanks; we would like to induce you to Katy Marie Duran and Max Eric Duran to our family.

**Everyone:** Wow Loren and Eddie they look so much like you both.

**Loren and Eddie:** Thank you. Mom and Dad would you two like to hold your grandchildren?

**Nora and Max:** Yes we would.

**Nora and Max:** They are so cute and Loren you are right they do look so much like both of you.

**Loren and Eddie:** Thank Mom and Dad.

**Loren:** Mel what do you think about your nieces and Nephew?

**Mel:** They are so pretty Loren and I can't wait to take photos of them to put up around your house.

**Loren:** Thank you Mel for everything. I love you.

Mel: Loren I love you too. And I would be there for you anytime .That is what family is for.

**Jake and Kelly:** Well Eddie and Loren Contradictions.

**Loren and Eddie:** Thank you Jake and Kelly we love you both and thank you for being here to enjoy in the happy joy of Max and Katy.

**Jake and Kelly:** You're Welcome and we love you too guy as well.

**Loren:** Well everyone I hate to be rude but I need to get some rest and feed Max and Katy.

**Everyone:** Oh no Loren it's alright we can back tomorrow to see you all.

**Loren:** Thank you and yes we will see you all tomorrow.

**Loren:** Eddie is you going to stay or go home and get rest baby?

**Eddie:** Loren honey I'm not leaving you and the babies I will rest here.

**Loren:** Okay Eddie.

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

**Loren and Eddie would like to announce the birth of their two Babies **

**Max Eric Duran!**

**Katy Marie Duran!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Loren and Eddie and Max Eric and Katy Marie Duran!**

_**(Loren and Eddie brought home the twins from the hospital)**_

**Eddie:** Loren I got the twins into bed.

**Loren:** Thanks Eddie, I think while they are napping I'm going to lay down myself I'm tired right now.

**Eddie:** Okay Loren I'll come lay down with you after I lock up.

**Loren:** Okay Eddie.

_**(Loren and Eddie got woken up with a knock on the door)**_

**Loren:** Who is that banging on our door like that they are going to wake up the twins?

**Eddie:** I'll go see who it is.

**Loren:** I'll go with you and on the way we can check in on the twins.

**(Loren and Eddie checked in on the twins and went to the front door and open it)**

**Eddie and Loren:** What the hell are you doing here we thought you were in jail?

**Chloe:** Eddie I want to see you and I love you and want you in my life still. I don't care if that little girl is married to you but she won't have the last word.

**Eddie:** Chloe you need to leave now and never come back.

**Chloe:** Well you think that little miss thing over is telling you everything about her past but I think you might want to look at this.

**Eddie:** Look I don't want nothing you have to give me or say because you a liar. Loren calls the police and call dad to come over now please.

**Loren:** Okay I'll do it upstairs because the twins are crying.

**Eddie:** Okay Loren.

**Chloe:** What Wait since when do you have babies?

**Eddie:** that is no of your business Chloe.

**(Loren called Maxed and the police)**

**(Max heard his phone ringing)**

**Loren:** Max we need you over at the house now and bring the police with you.

**Max:** Loren honey what is going on that you need the police with me.

**Loren :** Me and Eddie got woke in up with banging at the front door and went to see who it was and it was Chloe she is out of jail and her now and I can't help Eddie when I'm not fully healed yet from having the babies. And she is calming that she has something from my past that I don't know about.

**Max:** Okay Loren I'll be right there I'm just around the corner.

**Loren:** Okay thanks.

**(Loren checked on the twins and went back down stairs)**

**Loren:** Max is on his way now and he is brought the police with him as well.

**Eddie:** Okay Loren

**Chloe:** So Loren are you going to tell Eddie what you did or shall I?

**Loren:** Chloe I have no idea what you are talking about.

**Chloe:** come on little girl yes you do. About tweeting that Eddie was cheating on you.

**Loren:** What are you talking about I haven't been on twitter in 6 months Chloe so nice try.

**Chloe:** oh really this isn't your twitter Account name love2love u.

**Loren:** Yes that is my account. But I think you wrote that just like you sent that text all about me and Eddie.

**(Just before Chloe could answer in comes Max and the police.)**

**Max:** Officer this is the person who is starting stuff with my Son and daughter in law.

**Officer Paul:** Chloe I think it is time you leave these people alone now.

**Chloe:** Eddie you are married to this little girl and have babies with her.

**Eddie:** Chloe I told you I would never ever be with you again and please stand away from my family. Officer Paul can I come down in the morning to have something done about this?

**Officer Paul:** Yes Eddie you can and for now I will put Chloe back in jail until the charges are filed against Ms. Carter.

**Eddie:** Thank you Officer Paul.

**Officer Paul:** Anytime Eddie and you all have a good night. Let's go Chloe carter it's back to jail for you.

**Eddie:** Dad thank you for coming so fast.

**Max:** No problem son, when Loren called I knew something must be right for her to call me this late in the morning after she just got home from the hospital.

**Eddie:** Well Dad can you stay here tonight because I think it might make Loren feel better and I think I'm going to stand up all night so Loren can get some real sleep.

**Loren:** Eddie it will be alright.

**Eddie:** Loren you just home and I can tell you are not feeling to well again.

**Loren:** you are right Eddie I don't feel too good. Dad can you help Eddie with the twins while I'm being told I need rest?

**Max:** yes Honey I will. Now Loren honey goes lay back down.

**Loren:** Thanks Dad. Love you.

**Max:** Love you too honey.

**Loren:** Eddie the babies milk is all set for you .When they wake up wanting something to drink.

**Eddie:** Okay Loren go lay down we Duran men have everything handled.

**Loren:** Okay Eddie, I love you good night.

**Eddie:** I love you too.

**Loren:** Good night Max.

**Max:** Good night Loren and Love you.

**Loren:** Love you too.

**Loren and Eddie and Max Eric and Katy Marie Duran!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Loren and Eddie and Max Eric and Katy Marie Duran!

(Max dialed Eddie cell)

(Eddie heard his cell ringing)

Max: Hi Eddie I just wanted to let you know that Office Paul called me and told me that we have to go to court house for a trial against Chloe tomorrow.

Eddie: Okay Dad thanks for letting me know. I just hope after this is done Chloe will leave us alone for good. Because I know when Loren tells me that it don't bother her I know it does and I can tell it's stressing her out and she don't need that when she is still nursing Max and Katy.

Max: I know son, but you need to also remember this is also hard on her as well since Chloe almost had you in prison for pushing her. Than thinking you were dead that nearly killed her.

Eddie: I know Dad, but I'm trying to make it easier on her and I'm trying to protect her from all of this because I don't know what all there going to say in the court hearing tomorrow.

Max: Eddie did something happen when you were not around us that you don't want anyone knowing about?

Eddie: No dad nothing happened that I can remember. But the only thing on my mind was to get home to Loren and you and to tell her how much I loved her.

Max: Eddie let's just want and see what happens in court.

Eddie: Alright Dad, So do you want to have dinner tonight?

Max: Yea that would be nice Eddie.

Eddie: Okay Dad I'll see you at Rumors in 1 hour.

Max: Okay Son.

Loren and Eddie and Max Eric and Katy Marie Duran!

Eddie: Loren where you at honey?

Loren: I'm in with the twins.

Eddie: Okay Loren, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to have dinner with Dad in a little while.

Loren: Okay Eddie, is something wrong?

Eddie: Everything is alright, Loren.

Loren: Okay Eddie, well you better get ready. I'll see you when you get home.

Eddie: Okay Loren, see you when I get home.

(Loren watched Eddie walk out the room and she knows that something is wrong with Eddie)

(Loren got the twins down for the night and pulled out her phone and dialed Mel)

(Mel heard her phone ringing)

Loren: Hi Mel I was wondering if you could by, I need someone to talk to.

Mel: Sure Loren is something wrong?

Loren: Yea I think so, but I will explain when you get here.

Mel: Alright Loren.

Loren: See you soon.

(Nora dialed Loren's cell)

(Loren heard her cell ringing)

Nora: HI Loren honey how are you doing?

Loren: Hi Mom I'm alright and you?

Nora: I just wanted to see how you and Max and Katy are doing?

Loren: Max and Katy is doing good they are sleeping.

Nora: Good well I just wanted to check in with you before I head to bed for the night.

Loren: Okay Mom you have a good night and I love you.

Nora: I love you too honey.

Knock, coming

Loren: Hello Mel thank you for coming.

Mel: Hi Loren, what is going on?

Loren: come in and let's have a seat on the couch.

Mel: Okay Loren, now please tell me why you look stressed and worried.

Loren: well I think something is wrong with Eddie he has been acting weird today and when I asked him what is wrong he tells me nothing and I know him well enough to know that something is wrong with him.

Mel: Loren Explain to me what you mean?

Loren: Mel I think something happen to him while he was not around us. I know he loves me and the twins but I just feel in my heart that something doesn't feel right.

Mel: Have you tried to get him to talk to you about what happen to while he was gone?

Loren: Yes I have but he say that nothing happen, but I can feel that he is hiding something from me.

Mel: Loren I'm sorry you are stress out and worried. And where is Eddie now?

Loren: He is at dinner with his Dad.

Mel: I'm just glad you called me to come keep you company and because I can tell you needed me right now.

Loren: Mel you are my best friend and yes me is glad you are here for me like I'm for you when you need me.

(Loren heard her cell ringing)

Loren: Hello

Eddie: Hi Loren I was wondering if you want me to bring you something home from Rumors?

Loren: No thank you Eddie I'll make something here.

Eddie: Okay Loren I'm here so I will see you tonight.

Loren: okay Eddie

Mel: Loren what do you want to eat and we can make.

Loren: How about some chicken and rice with pineapple.

Mel: That sounds good Loren.

Loren: Okay let's head to the kitchen and get cooking.

(Eddie walked into Rumors and his Dad was already there)

Eddie: Hi Dad

Max: Hi Eddie

Waiter: Can I take your order?

Eddie and Max: Yes I would like a steak and rice and salad and a beer.

Waiter: Okay I'll get your order sent to the back.

Max: Okay Eddie now that you are here now I want you to tell me what is really going on.

Eddie: Dad I think I might lose Loren when she finds out that something did happen while I was gone.

Max: What do you mean Eddie?

Eddie: well the day of Loren's show I was at the hotel with lea and I had just got out of the shower and Lea came and grabbed me and kissed mean the minute she did it I pulled her off of me and told her that I was with Loren and I love her.

Max: oh Eddie you should have told Loren and now with the court tomorrow and if that comes out and she hears that you will or may lose your wife and family. And on top of it you gave Lea your information for Jake so that way she can get want she wants for helping you get better.

Eddie: Dad I know but I just worried if I tell her now I will lose her. I don't know what to do.

Max: Eddie after we eat you need to go home and sit down and talk to Loren. And be honest with her about everything.

Eddie: Yea Dad you are right. Thank you for listening to me, I needed that.

Waiter: Here is your Order Guys. Enjoy.

Eddie and Max: Thank you.

Eddie: This looks great.

Max: Yea it does look good.

Eddie: Dad do you think Loren will forgive for this? Honestly.

Max: Yes I think she will forgive you Eddie because for one reason is that she loves you and she is will forgive you son.

Eddie: I hope so Dad. Well Thanks for coming to dinner with me.

Max: No problem son. Well you better get home to that daughter of mine and my grandbabies.

Eddie: Okay Dad thanks and Love you Dad

Max: I love ya to son.

Loren and Eddie and Max Eric and Katy Marie Duran!

(Eddie walked in and saw Loren asleep on the couch)

Eddie: Loren Honey wakes up.

Loren: Hi Eddie, How was your dinner with your dad?

Eddie: It was good.

Loren: I 'm glad that you had a chance to spend time with your dad.

Eddie: Loren, we need to talk if you are up for it.

Loren: Sure Eddie.

Eddie: Now before we start I want you to listen and then you can ask questions.

Loren: Okay Eddie.

Eddie: Well while I was gone there was something that did happen and I think I should tell you now because Dad called me earlier and told me that we have court tomorrow and I don't want this coming out and you hearing it from someone else .other than me.

The day of Your show I was at the hotel with lea and I had just got out of the shower and Lea came and grabbed me and kissed mean the minute she did it I pulled her off of me and told her that I was with Loren and I love her. I was so happy to finally see you after being missing then on the run that it slipped my mind and on top of it than I asked you to marry me and we got married than went on our honeymoon and then with the you being Pregnant, I didn't see the point on opening that can of worms. But then Chloe came over and then Dad telling me about tomorrow, And you being stressed out and I know that you are worried about me so I went to dinner with dad and told him about it and he told me to tell you and so we can work this out .

(Loren for the first time didn't know what to say about what she was just told)

Eddie: Loren will you say something please.

Loren: Eddie I'm not sure what to say to all of this because it is a lot to take in right now. But Eddie I think I need to go lay down and I need time to I we can talk about this later.

Eddie: Okay Loren, Please remember that I love you

Loren: I know you do Eddie.

Loren and Eddie and Max Eric and Katy Marie Duran!

_**So readers what do you think Loren is going to do with what Eddie had just told her. I would love to hear what you have to say about.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Loren and Eddie and Max Eric and Katy Marie Duran!**

**(Eddie and Loren try and work things out)**

**Eddie:** I really wish you would talk to me.

**Loren:** What would like me to say?

**Eddie:** I know that I told you a lot last night and I really wish you would let me know what you think because I know that it is hurting you right now.

**Loren:** I'm not what to say because when we thought you were died and I was not going to see you again I just wanted to find you and bring you home to me and Max. But then when we found out that it wasn't you in the car and when you came back and we were talking I don't understand why you didn't say anything to me than ? Why wait until now to say something. That just makes me think what else you could be hiding from me.

**Eddie:** I don't know why I didn't tell you about what happen between me and Lea. But I just don't want this to end our marriage because I really do love you and our family. And there is nothing else that happens. But I'm sorry for not telling you sooner.

**Loren:** I do forgive you because I love you and I know you would not hide anything else from me because we do have a good relationship and you and our kids are my world.

**Eddie:** Thank you for forgiving me and you and our kids are my world as well. And I really love you.


	13. Chapter 13

Author note :

Hi Everyone I just wanted to let you know that I will have the next chapters out soon. I have been studying for my exams for college so that has been taking up my time. But I haven't for got about my reader's .. But I will try to get a chapter out this weekend .. !:)) 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**I'm sorry I haven't gotten the new chapter up until now. So let's get back to Loren and Eddie and the twins. Enjoy!**

**Loren and Eddie and Max Eric and Katy Marie Duran!**

(Katy and Max Eric where playing)

Katy: Mommy and Daddy look at me I'm dancing to Daddy's song.

Loren and Eddie: Aww Katy that is so cute that you like your Daddy's song. Yea Katy you dance like your Mommy.

Max: Daddy can you teach me how to sing so I can sing like you and Mommy?

Eddie: Son I would love to.

Max: Thank you.

Knock, Knock coming.

Nora: Hi Eddie how are you doing?

Eddie: Hi Nora I'm doing well thanks and how are you doing?

Nora: I'm great. I just thought I would come by and see my grandkids.

Loren and Eddie and Max Eric and Katy Marie Duran!

Eddie: They are in the living room playing.

Nora: okay thanks.

Eddie: You're welcome!

Loren: Hi Mom what brings you by today?

Nora: Nothing honey I wanted to come and see my grandkids.

Loren: I'm glad to see you and Katy and Max are trying to dance and sing to Eddie's song if there was no music and it so cute.

Max and Katy: Hi Grandma

Nora: Hi guys. I see you too are dancing and singing sounds good.

(Eddie heard his cell ringing)

Jake: Hi Eddie I need to talk to you about the tour because the record label is really wanting you to get started soon.

Eddie: I know they do.

Jake: Look how about we think about when you want to leave so I can start to book the states.

Eddie: alright book the states and get back with me on when I have to leave and for how long.

Jake: Alright, I'll call you when I have everything set up.

Eddie: Okay thanks.

Loren: Honey did you see get the drinks for us while you were on the phone?

Eddie: Yes I have them right here and I also need to talk to you about something as well.

Loren: Okay let me see if mom can watch the kids for a minute. Mom can you watch the kids for a minute Eddie needs to speak with me.

Nora: Sure Honey I can watch them take as long as you need.

Loren: alright thanks.

(Loren and Eddie walk to the back porch)

Loren: Okay so what do you need to tell me?

Eddie: Jake called and the record label wants me to go on tour soon as Jake can book the states.

Loren: Wow so what do you want to do?

Eddie: I'm thinking about it. But I will be gone for almost a year and also you will be going on tour as well and we won't be seeing each that much.

Loren: I know that we both will be on tour and won't be able to see each other or our kids. But I'm thinking about hiring a nanny to watch the kids while we are on tour. Because I'm thinking about bring the kids with me.

Eddie: I really like that idea of taking the kids with you and hiring a nanny to watch them while you are on stage. I think I might ask Jake to plan my tour around yours that way we can see be able to be together. And beside I don't want to be away from you or my kids for year.

Loren: Okay I like that Idea. I will start looking for a nanny tomorrow so that way we both can do background checks and hire the nanny together.

Eddie: Okay that sounds like a plan. Now I think it is time to get our kids into bed so we can get some rest and I will call Jake and get the ball rolling on this.

Loren: Okay I will call Kelly and let her know what I want to do about my touring and see if we can do our tours in the same time. So that we can be together and the kids and not be apart.

**Loren and Eddie and Max Eric and Katy Marie Duran!**

(Loren called Kelly)

(Kelly heard her cell ringing)

Loren: Hi Kelly how are you doing?

Kelly: I'm doing alright how are you doing?

Loren: I'm doing good thanks. The reason why I'm calling is because I have idea about my tour and I wanted to full you in on what I want to do.

Kelly: Wow that is great and what is your idea?

Loren: Well first thing is that I would like to go on tour at the same time as Eddie and in the same states because we want to be together and we are going to hire a nanny to come with us to help with the kids while the we are on stages the kids will be watched .And also that way me and Eddie won't be away from each other for a year. So that is what we were thinking.

Kelly: I like that idea and I will talk to Jake about it and see what he thinks about it as well. Because you and Eddie do have a point about being part from each other and the kids for a year and you hiring a nanny to help with kids while you are on stage.

Loren: I'm glad you like the idea Kelly. Well I'm heading to bed now .Let me know when I need to be ready.

Kelly: Okay I will good night.

(Eddie Calls Jake)

(Jake heard his phone ringing)

Eddie: Hi Jake how are you doing?

Jake: I'm doing alright and how am you?

Eddie: I'm good. The reason why I'm calling is because I and Loren were talking about our tours and we have come up with an idea and she has run the idea by Kelly already and me going to run the idea by you. We don't want to be apart for a year and not see each other and the kids. So we have come up with a plan where we tour together in the same states and we are going to hire a nanny to watch the kids while we are on stage and that way we won't be apart for a year. So what do you think about the plan?

Jake: That sounds like a good plan and I will get with Kelly tomorrow and see what can come up with so that way you and Loren and the kids will not be apart for a year.

Eddie: Thanks Jake and Let me know.

Jake: Okay night Eddie.


	15. Chapter 15

**Loren and Eddie and Max Eric and Katy Duran!**

**(Loren and Eddie look for a nanny)**

Loren: Okay now that we have a list of nanny's to look at we should get started because we have less than a week before the touring starts.

Eddie: Yes we do so how do you want to do this call than set a appointment up then ask them some questions, or do you want to have a back ground check first than go from there?

Loren: I think we need to run back ground checks first on all the nanny's that we have wrote down than go from there.

Eddie: Okay I will call Jake and see if he can help us run these back ground checks.

Loren: Alright sounds like a plan.

**(Eddie calls Jake for some help)**

Jake hears his cell ringing

Eddie: Hey Jake the reason why I'm calling is because I wanted to see if you can give us a hand running some background checks on these nanny's we have a list of. If you have time that is.

Jake: Sure Eddie I have time to help I can be over there in 20 minutes.

Eddie: Okay thanks so much for helping us out. I'll see you in 20 minutes.

Jake: No problem. See you soon. Bye

Eddie: Okay bye.


	16. Chapter 16

Jake: Eddie I think I might have found you and Loren a nanny to come with you on the tour.

Eddie: Wow that is so great. So when can we meet her, and what is her name.

Jake: Christina will be here within the hour to meet with you and Loren if you guys can come by the office.

Eddie: That is great let me go so I can call Loren and tells her the news about the nanny.

Jake: Okay I will see you guys in hour.

Eddie: Thanks Jake see you than.

Jake: No problem Eddie.

**(Eddie calls Loren)**

Mel: Hey Loren I think your phone is going off. DO you want me to get it for you?

Loren: Yes get it for me.

Mel: Hello Eddie what's up?

Eddie: What are you doing answering Loren's phone is she alright?

Mel: Yes Eddie she is fine she wanted me to get because she was busy.

Eddie: Okay, Can you tell her that we have to meet Jake at his office in 30 minutes and not to be late please?

Mel: Sure I can do that.

Eddie: Thank you so much talk to you later Mel.

Mel: Okay Eddie.

Loren: Who was that on the phone Mel?

Mel: That was Eddie.

Loren: Is Eddie alright?

Mel: Yes he is alright he wanted me to tell you that you need to meet him at Jakes office in 30 minutes and not to be late.

Loren: Okay. Well that means I better head that way since the traffic is going to be bad with it being almost 5pm in LA.

Mel: Okay well I'm going to head out. I think me and Adam are going to have dinner and a movie tonight.

Loren: Well that is so good Mel. And thank you for helping me today. I love you.

Mel: Your Welcome and I love you too Loren.

**(At Jakes Office)**

Eddie: Hey Jake.

Jake: Hey Eddie, Where is Loren?

Eddie: She is on her way Jake.

Jake: Okay.

**(Loren has been in a car wreck)**

**(Eddie gets the call)**

**(Eddie heard his cell ring)**

Officer Paul: Yes is this Eddie Duran?

Eddie: Yes this is he.

Officer Paul: The reason I'm calling is because there has been a bad car wreck and your wife Loren Duran is on her way to the hospital.

Eddie: Oh My GOD is my wife alright Officer Paul?

Officer Paul: I'm not sure but they are taking her now so you can ask them when you get there.

Eddie: Okay thank you for calling me.

Officer Paul: I will meet you there.

Eddie closed his phone.

Jake: Eddie man where is that lovely wife of yours at? Wow Eddie what is wrong?

Eddie: Jake Loren has been in a car wreck and on the way to the hospital and they are not sure what is going on. I need to go now so I can't do this right now.

Jake: Oh my god Eddie lets go and we can call everyone on the way.

**(At the hospital)**

Eddie: Can you tell me where I can find Loren Duran please?

Nurse Williams: Yes Mr. Duran if you follow me I can take you to was the officer and the doctor is.

Eddie and Jake: Thank you.

Eddie: I'm looking for Officer Paul.

Officer Paul: I am Officer Paul. You must be Mr. Duran.

Eddie: Yes I am. How is my wife doing?

Doctor: Hi Mr. Duran I am doctor Collins, Your wife is in bad shape right now she has not woken up yet and she has four broken ribs and a broken next 24 hours we will tell if she will wake up.

Eddie and Jake: Dr. Collin's can we go see her please?

: Yes and Mr. Duran I need to have you full out some paper work when you get down.

Eddie: Okay I can take care of that and thank you for taking care of my girl.

: No problem Mr. Duran.

**(Eddie and Jake walked into Loren's room and the breath was taken from them when they saw Loren lying on that bed)**

Okay sorry about the cliff hanger but I will have another chapter up next weekend.


	17. Chapter 17

Author note chapter 17

I am sorry guys if at the end of chapter 16 the names were cute off I was on my friends computer and it messed up when I was trying to copy it. I hope you guys like it ! Please feel free to give me some advice on how you like the chapter 16. I will do my best to do better. #luv to all my readers.

Thank you your friend

Nikki 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

**Recap: Loren got in a car wreck and is in the hospital and is not waking up. Eddie and Jake are there at her bed side!**

Jake: Eddie you need to call Mama Tate and Papa Max. They need to be here as well along with Mel.

Eddie: Jake can you call them please I am sure I can do that I am so upset right now I am not sure how to tell Papa and Nora and Mel about this.

Jake: How about his Eddie I will call Papa Max and Mama Tate and you call Mel? Alright?

Eddie: Okay thanks Jake.

Jake: I'm here for ya Eddie.

Eddie hated making this call to Loren's best friend but he knows he has to. So he dialed Mel's cell.

Mel heard her phone ringing.

Eddie: Hey Mel I am calling you because Loren has been in a bad car wreck and is in the hospital and she won't wake up can you get here fast please?

Mel: Oh My God I am on my way Eddie be there soon.

Eddie: Thank you Mel sees you soon!

Jake hated making this call but he needs to be there for Eddie for support right now because he can see that Eddie is a real mess. So he dialed Max cell.

Max heard his cell ringing.

Max: Hello Jake what's up?

Jake: Max is you with Nora right now?

Max: Yes we are together right now. Is something wrong Jake?

Jake: Yes Loren has been in a real bad car wreck and is in the hospital right now.

Max: Oh my god is she alright Jake and where is Eddie at?

Jake: Eddie is here with me and he is in real bad shape right now that is why I'm calling and not him. Loren is not waking up and we need you two down here real fast.

Max: Alright we are on the way Jake and tell my son to hang in there.

Jake: I will Max and I will see you soon.

Max: Okay thanks.

Max goes and tells Nora about her baby girl being in a car wreck and not waking up.

Nora: Max is everything okay?

Max: Nora there is no other way to tell you this but Loren has been in a car wreck and she is in the hospital and she is not a wake and Eddie and Jake are there with her and Jake called me because Eddie is in really bad shape right now and can't even talk to anyone.

Nora: Oh my god we need to go right now.

Max: Yes let's go.

Back at the Hospital Mel just got there.

Mel: Can you please tell me where I can find Loren Tate's Room Please?

Nurse: Yes are you family of the Ms. Tate's?

Mel: Yes I am and her mom is on her way as well.

Nurse: Okay if you follow me I will take you to where the rest of the family is.

Mel: Thank you.

Mel walked in to Loren's room where she found Jake and Eddie sitting by Loren's bed.

Mel: Hi Guys I'm here.

Jake and Eddie: Hi Mel thank you for coming so fast.

Mel went up to Eddie and wraps her arms around him.

Eddie: Thanks Mel I needed that.

Mel: I know Rock Star. Our girl will pull through this.

Eddie: I hope so Mel because I love her and she is my life. I just got her and I don't want to lose her now.

Mel: Eddie who has the twins?

Eddie: Ian is watching them.

Mel: Okay When Mama Tate gets here I will go help Ian with the twins.

Eddie: Okay thanks Mel.

Nora and Max just got to the hospital.

Nora and Max: Can you tell us where we can find Loren Tate's room please?

Nurse: Yes you must be Nora and Max?

Max and Nora: Yes we are.

Nurse: Mel said you were on your way If you follow me I will take you were the rest of the family is.

Nora and Max: Thank you.

Nora and Max walked into Loren's room and stop from what they saw.

Nora: Oh My god my poor baby!

Max: Hi son how are you hanging in there?

Eddie: Pop I'm a wreck I can't lose my girl now. I just got her and we have two pretty twins.

Max: Eddie everything will be alright we just need to be strong and pray that my daughter in law and your wife will be fine son.

Eddie: I hope so Pop because I really love Loren.

Max: I know you do son.

Nora: Son what happen?

Eddie: Nora Loren was on her way to Jake's office so we can meet the Nanny we found to come with us on tour to help with the twins and that is when Office Paul called me and told me about Loren's wreck. He stated that a drunk driver crossed in her lane and hit her making the car flip.

Nora: Oh my god my poor baby girl. Son she will pull through this because she is strong and she has this whole family that loves her.

Eddie: I know Nora.

Jake: Eddie I am going to head out and call the label and let them know the tour is off until we get our Loren back and healthy.

Eddie: Okay thanks Jake for coming with mean please let Kelly know what is going on since she is not here.

Jake: Okay I will call me if you need anything Eddie.

Eddie: Okay I will.

Mel: Eddie I am going to your house to help Ian with the twins call me if any change please.

Eddie: I will Mel Thanks and give the twins a hug and kiss for me.

Mel: I will Eddie.

Nora: Son I am going to get some coffee would you like some?

Eddie: No coffee but can you bring me a coke please?

Nora: Yes I can we will be right back.

Eddie: Okay.

Eddie watched his Pop and Mama Tate walk out the room. Eddie went back to Loren's bed side and sat down holding her hand and started talking to her.

Eddie: Come on babe come back to us please I miss you and Love you and need you. Our children need their mom. I can't lose you now. Because my life would be not complete if you leave me now. Loren you are my true soul mate and my best friend. Let me tell you something when I first saw you on the night you were singing Mars I knew I would be with you and when I touched your hand I need then to. That you were meant to be mine.

Nora and Max where standing at the door listening to their son tell Loren about how he was feeling when he first meet Loren. They didn't move so Eddie could finish what he was saying.

Eddie: Loren please comes back to me. Your Mom My dad and Mel and Ian and Jake and Kelly need you and would be very sad if we lost you. Loren I just need to see your eyes and you smile and you calling me your rock star.

**Eddie leaned in and put his lips on Loren's lips and whispers I love you Loren.**

Nora and Max: Eddie here is our drink.

Eddie: Thanks.

Loren: Whispered Eddie, Mom, Papa Max!

Eddie and Nora and Max: Oh my god! Loren baby how do you feel?

Loren: I feel like a truck hit me hard.

Eddie: Loren I am going to get the doctor is right back.

Loren: Okay my rock star.

Eddie went to find a doctor.

Eddie: I need a doctor my wife just woke up.

Nurse: Okay Mr. Duran I will send the doctor in right now.

Eddie: Thank you.

**I know I have left you with just this but I promise I will put another chapter out soon! Thank you for reading my story. I love all my followers! **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

**Recap: Eddie went to go get the doctor because Loren has woken up.**

Dr. Williams: Hi Mrs. Duran how are you feeling?

Loren: I feel like a truck ran me over.

Dr. Williams: Let's take a look and move you around to see if you can move anything alright?

Loren: Okay Dr. Williams.

Loren: put her legs around the side of the bed and started to get up and stood there and started walking around the room.

: How does that feel Loren? Are you hurting anywhere?

Loren: I hurt a little but other than that I feel fine. As she walked back to the bed and sat down.

: That is good Loren; well if things go alright tonight I don't see why you can't go home in the morning.

Loren: Thank you.

Nora: will Loren be alright to travel?

: I would say that if she needs to travel she should be. But I really think she needs to take time before touring around the world.

Nora and Eddie: Okay we will call off the touring until Loren is able to travel.

Loren: Mom can you go and get me something to eat and to drink please?

Nora: Sure what do you want to eat?

Loren: Just a salad with a grilled chicken sandwich.

Nora: Okay I'll be back in a few with it. Max you want to come with me?

Max: Sure I'll come with you. Eddie do you want anything?

Eddie: Yea just get me a ham and turkey sandwich and a diet coke.

Max: Alright.

Loren and Eddie watched their parents walk out.

Eddie: I am so glad that you are doing alright Lo.

Loren: I am too. Eddie who has the twins?

Eddie: The twins are fine. Ian and Mel are watching them while I am here with you.

Loren: Okay maybe we should call them and see how they are doing. Can I use your cell since I don't know where mine is?

Eddie: Sure honey.

Loren dialed Mel's cell.

Mel: Hello Eddie is Loren alright?

Loren: Mel I'm doing alright. I might be able to come home tomorrow.

Mel: Oh my god Lo you gave all of us a really good scared I am so glad you are awake and doing well.

Loren: I am too Mel. How are Max and Katy doing?

Mel: They are doing real good Ian has them playing in the back yard.

Loren: Okay Mel thanks for watching them for us.

Mel: Lo I would watch them anything you know that.

Loren: I know Mel. Well I am going to let you go but I will talk to you later. I love you.

Mel: Okay I love you too Lo.

Eddie: How are Max and Katy doing?

Loren: Mel said that Ian has them playing in the backyard.

Eddie: Okay. I am going to give Jake and Kelly a call to let them know that there is not going to be no touring until you are able to travel.

Loren: Okay.

Eddie dialed Jakes cell.

Jake: Hi Eddie is everything alright with Loren?

Eddie: Yes Jake. Loren is awake and walking and doing well. The doctor said that she can go home tomorrow.

Jake: That is such good news. Tell Loren that I said hi and love her.

Eddie: I will .But the reason I am calling is because the doctor don't think it is a good idea for Loren to be touring right now until she has time to heal.

Jake: Okay we will call it off and did it when Loren is able to travel. I will let Kelly know when she comes into the office.

Eddie: Okay thanks.

Jake: No problem.

Nora and Max walked back into the room with the food for their kids.

Nora: Loren I got you an Ice tea with lemon to drink with your lunch.

Loren: Thanks Mom.

Max: Son here is your drink and food.

Eddie: Thanks Pop.

Eddie's cell phone was ringing

Eddie: Hi Officer Paul.

Officer Paul: Hi Mr. Duran I just wanted to let you know that we caught the drunk driver and he is being changed with DUI and causing the wreck with your wife.

Eddie: That is good news and thank you for calling me.

Officer Paul: You're Welcome. And how is your wife doing?

Eddie: Loren is awake and doing well. The doctor said that she will be able to come home tomorrow morning. She won't be able to tour this year. We are just glad that she has come back to us.

Officer Paul: That is such great new and thank you for updating me on Loren. You have a good afternoon Mr. Duran.

Eddie: You too Officer Paul.

Nora: Eddie is everything alright?

Eddie: Yes that was Officer Paul he wanted to let me know that they caught the driver that caused the wreck and is being changed for DUI and causing the wreck.

Nora and Max and Loren: That is good and I hope that he spends time in jail for causing the wreck.

Eddie: Me too.

Nora and Max: Well guys we are going to head home. But if you need something just gives us a call.

Loren and Eddie: Thanks.

Loren: Papa Max can you remind mom to bring me sometime to wear home with in the morning please.

Max: Yes I will make sure we bring something for you to wear home in the morning. Just call us and let us know when you are leaving.

Loren: Okay Papa Max loves you both.

Nora and Max: We love you both too.

Next morning came in to talk to Loren.

: Good Morning Mr. And Mrs. Duran How are you to doing?

Loren and Eddie: We are doing alright.

: Loren I just wanted to let you know that you can go home this morning and that I am sending you home with some medicals that will help with the pain and you need to see me in two weeks so we can check and see how your ribs are doing and to listen to you lungs to make sure everything is going alright.

Loren: Okay . And I know that I can't travel but I can go back to work after I see you in two week right?

: Yes Loren you can go back to work after two weeks but I warn you if something doesn't feel right you call me right way. Okay?

Loren: Yes I will call you if something feels wrong.

: Okay. If you will sign here you can get dress and head home. But please rest for the day before going out.

Loren and Eddie: I will make sure she rest. Thank you .

: Your welcome and I will see you guys in two weeks.

Eddie: I am going to call Pop and Nora so they can bring your stuff so we can leave.

Loren: Okay.

Eddie dialed Pops cell.

Max: Hi Son is Loren ready to come home now?

Eddie: Yes she can you all bring her stuff now so we can take her home.

Max: Yes we are on the way. See you soon.

Nora and Max got to Loren's room and walked in on Eddie giving Loren a kiss.

Max and Nora: Okay you too that will be enough of that. (They all started Laughing)

Loren and Eddie: Okay we will.

Nora: Here you go Loren.

Loren: Thanks Mom.

Nora: Son did the doctor say what we need to do for Loren?

Eddie: He said that Loren needs to rest for the day and not to do too much and he wants to see her in two weeks.

Nora: Okay.

Loren: Okay I am ready to leave now if you two are done talking?

Nora and Eddie: Yes we are done talking. DO you want to stop anywhere to get stuff for you before we head home Loren?

Loren: Yea I want to get some food and some drinks before we head home and maybe a movie.

Eddie: Okay whatever you need we can get?

So Eddie and Loren and Max and Nora all walked out to their cars and headed to the store together.

Eddie: Loren you sure you feel up to getting the food now or we can just order in?

Loren: I 'm alright beside I want to walk some.

Eddie: Okay let's head in and get what we need so we can get you home.

Loren: Okay. What do you feel like having for lunch and dinner tonight?

Eddie: I was thinking maybe some pizza for lunch and for dinner chicken salad and some chip something light.

Loren: Or we can see if mom wants to make dinner tonight and just buy the stuff for that?

Eddie: Now that sounds like a good idea.

Loren: Mom do you feel up to making dinner tonight at our house?

Nora: Sure honey I can do that what would you like for dinner?

Loren: How about some meatloaf and garlic bread?

Nora: Okay that will work.

Loren: We will buy the stuff and that way when you come to our house it will be all there.

Nora: Okay that sounds great. You go home and get some rest and see you at 5pm.

Loren: Okay Mom thanks and I love you both.

Nora and Max: We love you too honey.

Eddie got all the stuff and loaded into the car.

Loren: Eddie I really am glad we are home because I want to rest in my own bed.

Eddie: I know you do Lo.

Ian and Mel were feeding the twins when Eddie and Loren walked in.

Loren and Eddie: Hey guys we are home.

Mel and Ian: Hi love how are you feeling?

Loren: I am tired and I am doing good thanks.

Eddie : Loren why don't you go and sit on the couch and I will make your chicken salad that way you can rest some and catch up with Mel.

Loren: Okay Eddie I will thank I love you.

Eddie: back cha beautiful.


End file.
